


Tea and Cake

by Kalloway



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Not quite as planned.
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Tea and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'huffy'

Leon stomped into the pet shop, sure that he finally had the proof he needed-- Well, kind of, but he'd get it. He had an idea which was not completely insane and-- 

"I know you're in here," he called, looking around. For a long moment, there was silence aside from the animals. 

This... wasn't going as planned. 

"Oh, Detective..." Count D appeared with a tray of tea and cake just as Leon's palm met his face. 

"Argh! You couldn't even--" 

"Now what has you so huffy so early in the day?" Count D questioned. "Do sit, Detective. 

"Have some tea."


End file.
